


Dinner

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: Lots of little one-shots of the majorly underappreciated pairingI hope you enjoy, comments are welcome:)





	

Would it really be that bad if Emilio found out? 

Within seconds, Rose shook that thought out of her head. It was bad enough that she was sleeping with somebody else, even worse that the other person was a woman. But the real knife to the chest in this situation was that it was his daughter. Her step-daughter. She often thought about how he would react. What he would say. Most of the comments, even the imaginary ones that she had forged up, appeared to be fuelled by anger and betrayal rather than a broken heart. She knew that she was simply his trophy wife, nothing less and nothing more, so whether or not he would be genuinely hurt by finding out that his wife was sleeping with his daughter didn't seem like the biggest issue and Rose had predicted that he would be more worried about keeping up his reputation than he would be about saving his marriage. 

And that was why, at this precise moment, when Luisa had knocked on the door, hand in hand with Allison, she just wanted to tell the world what was really happening, how she really felt about the beautiful brunette, how much she just wanted to scoop her up and take her away, how much better she knew she could treat her in comparison to Allison, who didn't know how lucky she truly was to have such a wonderful wife. 

But instead she smiled, letting her jealousy be pushed as far away from the front of her mind as she could force it before opening her mouth to speak, not entirely trusting her filtered thoughts at this time, knowing that she could just slip up once and her whole plan, her marriage, her career could all come crashing down within seconds. 

"Allison, Luisa, it's great to see you both, come in." Rose smiled as legitimately as she could, telling herself she should be happy for the couple who had just stepped into her home. 

"Rose." Allison nodded, letting go of Luisa's hand and brushing past the redhead to go and say hello to her Father-in-law. 

Rose closed the door slowly, trying to hold in a sigh of frustration as she did so, yet she wasn't successful. She really did hate Allison with a passion, which she knew wasn't fair considering the circumstances, it should be the other way around, but she had heard about their past, about what had happened between them, or rather, what had happened between Allison and other people. She was being completely hypocritical and she was aware of that, but she had a strong urge to shake Luisa's wife every time she saw her. 

Luisa had heard the disheartened breath that Rose had just released and frowned slightly, checking nobody was behind her before taking one of the woman's hands, which was peppered with freckles, and making her face her. 

"Hi." the doctor smiled, squeezing her hand gently. 

Despite the emotions that had been surging through her veins only moments ago, Rose couldn't help but smile at the sound of Luisa's voice. 

"Hey." she smiled back, stroking Luisa's backhand with her thumb. 

It was only a small touch, yet it sent tingles racing up the brunette's spine.

They stood like that for a moment, just admiring eachother in the dimmed light of the room, knowing that as soon as they stepped into the following room, everything would have to go back to reality. 

"Babe!" Allison shouted, tearing them out of their own world faster than they had previously wanted. 

Quickly, Luisa dropped Rose's hand, shooting her an apologetic look before walking off towards her wife who was in the kitchen. 

For a moment the fiery haired lady could do nothing but frown at the sudden loss of contact, but she soon realised that her husband would be waiting for her and followed in the direction Luisa had travelled in just moments before, leaving her trail of floral perfume to ghost in her path which Rose tried to avoid smelling as she knew it would lead to the agonising desire to kiss the beauty right there and then and when it came to Luisa, she never knew if she would be able to resist those urges.

Emilio had seated himself across from his daughter, Allison sat at her side along with Rafael sitting at the end of the table. Elegantly enough, Rose took her seat next to her husband, working hard not to grimace as he planted a scratchy kiss on her cheek. Luisa had averted her eyes, but not fast enough to avoid seeing what had just happened and worked to distract herself, placing her hand on Allison's thigh, searching for her hand which she had unhelpfully removed. She sighed and brought her hand back up onto the table, tracing the rim of her glass of water, avoiding her step-mother's eyes. 

"So, Luisa," Emilio began, leaning forward in interest, "How's work?"

"It's good. Very good actually. They are looking to expand the surgery which should give me more time to work, better hours." she smiled, appreciating that her Father showed that he cared, but she had wished that he could occasionally ask about something else other than work and alcohol. 

"Will they be employing more worker's then? Surely a bigger place will need more people." Rafael chirped from the end of the table, his business mind taking over the conversation.

"No, that's why I'll be getting more hours, there will be more patients and the same amount of people." his sister explained, taking a sip from her water. 

"Well is that safe? That is surely putting people's lives at risk. Doctors will become tired." his development of his criticism about an expansion had already bored Luisa and she knew that the conversation was nowhere near over. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sweet sounding voice of another woman. 

"I think it sounds like a great opportunity." Rose smiled. She had noticed that the brunette had been avoiding her gaze since she sat down at the table and she just wanted to look at her. 

Luisa's eyes wandered from her brother towards the slim figure sitting opposite her, trying with every strength in her body not to look her up and down. She was at the table, next to her wife, almost opposite her Father and to the side of her brother, yet her eyes couldn't help a quick run down Rose's body and back up again, earning her a twinkle in the redhead's eyes as she noticed where her eyes had trailed. 

"So do I." the doctor eventually replied, crossing her legs to deliberately brush against Rose's, making her fidget in her seat. 

The blue eyed woman coughed, tucking her legs under her seat, trying to avoid contact yet craving Luisa's touch more than she could ever imagine. 

"Are we ready for food?" she managed to utter out, her voice cracking slightly, but she pretended not to notice, although Luisa did appear amused at the sound, smirking gently as she looked towards her drink. 

"I think we are, darling." her husband replied, his voice nearly resulted in a very obvious shudder from his wife. 

**

They had been sat at the table for almost an hour, conversations had been flowing casually, mostly between Rafael and Emilio about business, occasionally involving the three women who had been sat patiently, joining in the conversation when they had been asked. 

Meanwhile, Allison had been chatting to Luisa, which, was in no way offensive, yet Rose appeared to take great anger in what she was hearing and seeing. 

"Lu", "Babe", "beautiful". Any of these compliments that Allison gave to Luisa suddenly made Rose's blood boil. She had noticed her grip on her glass becoming tighter and tighter with every pet name, every doting comment that she threw at her wife, so she thought it would be sensible to put her drink down, not wanting to smash the glass. She did believe that Luisa was deserving of these compliments, she should have them recited to her everyday, but she wanted to be the one who doted on her, she wanted to be the one who looked after her and could sit close with her at family meals. She wanted to do it. Not Allison. All of her comments were so forced, so fake, as though they were just words to be thrown about with no true meaning behind them. 

As she placed down the glass, Luisa had reached for hers, resulting in their hands brushing for a mere second, yet they both couldn't help but look at eachother as they retracted their hands away from one another, both silently communicating about how they just want to touch, how they didn't want their hands to have to separate. 

Then Rose realised where she was. She was next to her husband. She couldn't risk anything, not today. 

"Darling," she placed her hand on the businessman's shoulder, gently tearing his attention away from his intense conversation about the Marbella, "I have a terrible headache, I think I might just head up to bed for now." she smiled. 

"Do you need anything?" although his words appeared caring, his voice was distant and distracted, his mind really focused on money rather than his wife. 

"No, no. I'll just get the keys for a quieter room upstairs so that I can get some rest." she stood up from the table, earning looks from the other people surrounding her. 

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked, her words seemed laced with genuine concern. 

"I'm fine. Just a headache." she lied, excusing herself from the table and walked towards the door, just as she heard a phone ring from the dining room and then the sharp sound of Allison's voice. 

"Now? Yes, yes that's fine. No I understand, I will be right there." she blurted out, already gathering her things. Rose looked at her in confusion. "Work needs me to come in right now, they've had an emergency and need me there. I'm so sorry." she placed a small kiss on Luisa's head and said her goodbyes to the rest of the people at the table, nodding towards Rose before walking out of the door. 

It had all happened so fast that the copper-haired lady had almost forgotten that she had an imaginary illness and just stood fixed in the doorway before remembering her prior lie and walked out into the hallway, going to the front desk to get another key and taking the lift up to the 4th floor of the hotel which was usually empty. 

As she stepped into her new room, she let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding, this time feeling a legitimate headache from the amount of effort she had put into not screaming at Allison, despite her doing nothing wrong. 

She stripped into her underwear and slid into bed, the curtains still drawn closed from when she had walked in and fell asleep faster than she had expected, clearly tired out from the meal she had just been forced to endure. 

She had only been sleeping for twenty minutes when there was a knock at the door, causing her eyes to flutter open. She ran her fingers through her now messy hair, not aware of what the time was and assumed it may be room service coming to give her complimentary drinks, so she slipped on the silk dressing gown that was laid so gracefully over the back of the chair and swung open the door, squinting slightly to try and get her eyes to adjust to the sudden change in brightness. 

"Oh you were actually not feeling too good, huh?" Luisa's voice broke Rose from her daze as she looked down at the beautiful figure stood in front of her, allowing a smile to dance on her lips. 

"All that business talk." she laughed. 

It wasn't often that Rose laughed. Not properly. Sometimes she faked a laugh at a supposedly funny comment Emilio had made, but they were mostly absentminded and forced. With Luisa she felt a genuine happiness. As though she were her haven. 

"Well I had to endure it for at least another half an hour, ON MY OWN, because everybody else abandoned me." she exaggerated childishly, encouraging a further laugh from the taller woman. 

"Then you had best come in." Rose smirked, moving out of the doorway and letting Luisa in. 

Within moments of Rose closing the door and spinning back around to face Luisa, she couldn't stop herself from pulling the doctor into a deepened kiss, her hands tangling in her beautiful locks, her dressing gown falling open. 

"Sorry, I've been wanting to do that all night." she admitted breathlessly. 

Luisa didn't reply and instead stared lovingly at the sight before her. She had never laid her eyes on anything so gorgeous in her entire existence. Before she could stop herself, she felt her hands slide around Rose's waist, pulling their bodies closer as she attached her lips to the redhead's neck, hearing a throaty moan. 

"Lu, this isn't fair, I was practically already undressed when you got here." she began to unbutton her lover's blouse, struggling as she reached towards the bottom, which Luisa helped her with, their lips attached in a bruising kiss. 

"Fuck, Rose." Luisa breathed against her neck as Rose slid her hand down to her waist, undoing the zip on her jeans and sliding a hand into them, smiling as she felt the pool of arousal. 

"This was all me?" She asked, tugging at Luisa's hair so she could kiss her properly whilst her hand remained in her underwear, doing nothing but cupping her sex. 

"Mhm." the brunette confessed, biting on Rose's lower lip. 

"Then let's see what we can do about that." she smiled mischievously, removing her hand from Luisa's underwear, much to her dismay, and wrapping her hands around her waist, slamming her back against the door. 

"Fuck." Luisa moaned as her head made contact with the wooden surface, not that her focus was on pain right now, as Rose had skilfully found her way back down into her jeans and this time she was gently rubbing Luisa's centre, causing her to whimper. 

"Shh, your Dad might hear." Rose said, pressing another kiss to her lover's lips and swallowing her moans. 

"He's.. he's gone with.. Raf to.. to sort out another hotel... he wont be back until tomorrow." Luisa put all of her concentration into forming a sentence, yet she felt like her body could give way at any moment from the small touches that Rose was giving her. 

"Well in that case, I want to hear you scream." the tall woman smirked, unclasping the doctor's bra and discarding it on the floor before taking one of her breasts into her hand, rolling her nipple delicately before looking her deep in the eyes and inserting two fingers easily inside of her.

"Fuck me." Luisa breathed out, arching her back against the door as Rose began to circle her clit, her fingers increasing in pace. 

"I intend to." her lips found their way back onto the brunette's neck, sucking gently on her pulse point, but still careful not to leave a mark and arouse any unwanted suspicion. 

With every whimper, moan or whisper Luisa made, Rose worked harder and harder to tip her over the edge, just wanting to cause Luisa to almost collapse with pleasure. 

"Rose. Fuck." she dug her fingers into Rose's back, her red locks entangling around her fingers as, with one last circle of her clit, she came spiralling over the edge. 

She peppered the woman's face with kisses, holding her up by her waist to prevent her from falling, her legs didn't seem all that stable when she last checked. She slid her two fingers out, earning a whimper from Luisa as her eyes fluttered open. 

"I love you." 

Rose had heard, but she had to process what had just been said. Luisa had never said that to her before. It had always been just sex. But then she realised, that this was more than just sex, whether they liked it or not, so the words Luisa had just spoke really were relevant to their current situation. 

"I love you too." she smiled back, kissing her gently on the lips, cupping her face with her hands. 

"Good," Luisa smiled, letting her legs drop down to the floor, "Now let me fuck you." 

And that she did.


End file.
